Werewolf Secret
by Jeanjem05
Summary: Warning! This story may contain swearing, sex, or other non child friendly features. Unless you are 18, are not bothered by these things, or have parent consent, please leave this story now.
1. Chapter 1 - New School

* * *

**Warning! This story may contain swearing, sex, or other non child friendly features. Unless you are 18, are not bothered by these things, or have parent consent, please leave this story now.**

* * *

Ring ring ring ring!

"God damn alarm" I said as I rose out of my bed and turned off the alarm. "Sweetie wake up before you're late!" my mom yelled to me. "Mom I have another 30 minutes before I catch the bus!" I yelled back. Anyways let me fill y'all in.

My name is Jean Jemsine and I'm 14 years old. Everyone thinks that I'm just a normal child when they see me in town but I'm not. Im actually a werewolf. Today is my first day at a public school and I'm kinda nervous. My mom, Pheona, homeschooled me for a long time and I wasn't sure about going through with this.

"Jean get your ass down here!" my mom yelled. "Oh for fucks sake" I mumbled as I grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs to the kitchen where my mother was. My mother handed me a paper bag with my lunch in it. "Thanks mom!" I said and I headed for the door.

"Honey," my mom said "don't show your ears and tail." I looked at her and replied, "I know mom. Don't worry! I won't get caught!" I walked out the door just as the bus arrived. I got on the bus and sat in the back by myself. At the next stop I saw a girl with purple hair that slowly faded to white. She had to different colored eyes, one was purple and one was sorta grey. I felt a bit comforted with the thought that someone had eyes similar to my own. Shit I knew I forgot to mention something! I have one eye that's purple with a black heart pupil with a sort of thin diamond shape. My other eye is the same but reverse the colors.

While consumed by my own thoughts I hadn't realized the girl sat next to me. I looked at her and she smiled. "Hello!," she said "I'm Kelli! What's your name?" This girl was enthusiastic and out going. I liked it! "My name's Jean" I replied and just as I spoke we approached the school. My eyes widened with suprise as I saw the size of the school. Out front was a fountain you'd normally find at a park in New York and the school itself was three stories tall. The length had to be atleast two football fields.

"Come sit with me at lunch" Kelli says to me before she walks off. I walk into the school and search for my locker. The next thing I knew a guy pinned me to the wall. He was definitely a sophmore. He was atleast 5'9 and he had brownish eyes and brown hair. I tried to escape but he was to strong. "So you're the new girl?" he asked. I simply nodded unsure of what to do in my current position.

"You look like quite the slut" he said to me. "I'm not a-" I was quickly cut off by a smack in my face. "Did I say you could talk?" he asked retorically. "Anyways you're my slut now got it?" After a few moments I nodded. He let me go and walked off. Kelli ran over to me and looked worried. "Are you ok Jean?" she qsked. _Really girl?_ I thought _Don't you think you could've helped me?_ As if she could read my mind she answered my question. "He's one of the strongest bullies in school. Literally nobody who's fought him has defeated him." she explained.

"Looks like I have to put him in his place then" I growled. Kelli's eyes widened with suprise "Theres no way Jean" she said, "I can't let you do that." "Too late" I replied. I was set on kicking that sophomore's ass. Later on in the day I found out his name was Eddie. I spent that week gathering information about Eddie and finding out his strengths and weaknesses. Then the week after I started training. Finally came the day where I would challenge him.

I stood outside my locker waiting for Eddie like every morning with Kelli next to me. "Are you sure about this Jean?" Kelli asked. "Im sure" I replied. Just then Eddie came walking towards me. "Hello slut" he said to me. "I'm not you're slut" I growled, "but at 4 pm you can meet me at the abandoned warehouse for a fight." Eddie seemed surprised but impressed. "Alright see you then." he said and walked off.

At 4 pm

Kelli stood on the side lines watching anxiously as Eddie and I faced up to eachother ready to fight. "Ok Eddie let's go" I said. "Do you honestly think you can beat me?" Eddie asked. "Nope" I replied, "but I'm sure as hell gonna try." As soon as the words left my mouth, Eddie ran at me. He went to punch me in the face but I ducked under it. I tripped him and punched him in the side. He wasnt affected by this and he threw another punch which hit me. I stumbled and the punch severly pissed me off.

Without realizing I let my ears and tail show and growl menacingly at Eddie. Eddie looked like he had seen a ghost and so did Kelli. I was slightly and confused before I realized my ears and tail had popped out_. Shit _I thought, _I have to either transfer or go back to homeschool. _"Y-Y-You're-" Eddie stuttered. "I'm a werewolf" I finished for him. _This isn't good. _I thought

* * *

**Chapter 2 coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2 - Secret revealed

**_Warning! This story may contain swearing, sex, or other non child friendly features. Unless you are 18, are not bothered by these things, or have parent consent, please leave this story now._**

Previously

"Y-Y-You're-" Eddie stuttered. "I'm a werewolf" I finished for him. This isn't good. I thought

Currently

Eddie and Kelli both stared at me as if I'd just performed the most amazing magic trick for a 5 year old's birthday. "I - what?" Kelli said in confusion. "I guess I should tell my story" I said.

Many years ago

Back in 300 B.C there were two sides who quarrelled relentlessly. Humans and werewolves were always trying to kill eachother. But my extremely great grandma fell in love with one of the werewolves. They had a child that was part human and part werewolf.

Back to present

"That about explains it" I said. "Im not confused" Kelli said "I'm relieved I'm not the only one." Kelli revealed her ears and tail to me. "Oh wow" I said in awe. No fucking way im not the only werewolf I thought. Eddie stood there as if he was frozen there. "Are you ok?" I ask Eddie and he just blinks in suprise as if snapped out of a trance. "I-I'm fine" he replied and he backed away. "Well I'm going home now before I get in trouble for being late" I say and I hide my ears and tail. I start running home and make it back before my mom gets home. _If my mom finds out anybody knows I'm a werewolf I'll switch schools again, _I thought, _so now i have to hide that I'm a werewolf from everyone else and i have to make sure my mom doesn't find out anyone else knows._

* * *

**_Sorry it's a bit short._**


	3. Chapter 3 - A deal

**_Warning! This story may contain swearing, sex, or other non child friendly features. Unless you are 18, are not bothered by these things, or have parent consent, please leave this story now._**

Previously

If my mom finds out anybody knows I'm a werewolf I'll switch schools again, I thought, so now i have to hide that I'm a werewolf from everyone else and i have to make sure my mom doesn't find out anyone else knows.

Currently

I sat silently at the dinner table with my mom. The only thing on my mind was how I could prevent ny mom from knowing people knew I was a werewolf. My mom suddenly looks at me and I looked back at her. "So people know you're a werewolf eh?" she says. "What?! How did you-" she cut me off. "I can read minds Jean" she said. "Please don't make me move again!" I say scared. "Ok but you have to make me a deal" she says and I nod. "You will do ANYTHING I say and you can stay here with your friends." she says. I have to do this for my friends, I thought, They're the only ones I've ever had. "Deal" I say and we shake hands. I finish dinner, do the dishes then head off to bed.

The Next Day

I wake up 2 hours before my mom and get ready for school. I get out the door and on the bus before my mom can tell me to do anything. I knew Kelli could tell something was up because when she got on the bus she gave me an odd look. "Are you ok?" Kelli whispers to me. "I'm fine" I whisper back in reply. I couldn't let her know my mom basically made me a slave. Maybe if Kelli came over she wouldn't force me to work. "Kelli wanna come to my house after school?" I ask. "Sure" she replies and right then we make it to the school. After school Kelli gets off of the bus at my house. We head inside and my mom was sitting in the living room and she looks at me and Kelli. I could tell she was mad but Kelli didn't seem to notice. We head to my room and Kelli looks at me. "What's going on?" she asked. "Huh? What do you mean?" I reply trying to cover up. "On the bus today you were tense and you seemed to relax once I said yes to coming to your house after school. You were looking anxious all day at school today. Just now you were looking scared at your mom and your mom looked angry. Now I'll ask one more time Jean. What is going on?" I sigh and look at her. "You can't tell anyone ok?" "I promise Jean. Though you have alot of secrets" she replies. I look at the dolr then lean closer to her. "My mom knows you and Eddie found out I'm a werewolf. So now I have to be her slave in order to stay at this school" I whisper to her. Kelli's eyes go wide and she looks pissed. "I have to tell the cops Jean" she whispers to me. "Don't she'll kill me" I whisper back. We calm down from that and hang out for a bit longer then she leaves. I make sure to not think about my conversation with Kelli so my mom doesn't find out. I work for her until I'm exhausted and I don't get a break for food or drink. I collapse onto my bed at the end of the day and close my eyes. I'm probably going to die from this, I thought, unless Kelli tells the cops. In the middle of the night my mom drags me out of bed. "Huh ... What are you-" I begin to ask but she covers my mouth.

WARNING 18 (And Child sex cuz Jean's 14)

Once she covers my mouth I look at her and I realize she's drunk. She unclothes us both and ties me up. She pulls out a 3 foot dildo and my eyes go wide. She jams it deep within me. Shs cover my mouth and jams all 3 feet in and out of me and it feels like it's killing me. I don't even know how many times I came before she quit bit there was a puddle of blood and cum below me when she quit. She puts her pussy in my face and I had no choice but to lick and suddenly she started licking mine. I liked no part of this but I had no choice. The quicker she got done the quicker she'd leave me alone. We came at the same time but sge kept going till I came again. I saw her reach into her pocket and pull out a small ring. I felt her put it on my clit and put it on a light vibration that eas very difficult to feel. Then she untied me and left. I curled up there and cried. I woke up early the next day and got a shower. Kelli I dont care what she does to me, I thought, please tell the cops.


	4. Chapter 4 - New Home

**_Warning! This story may contain swearing, sex, nce other non child friendly features. Unless you are 18, are not bothered by these things, or have parent consent, please leave this story now. _**

Previously

"Please don't make me move again!" I say scared. "Ok but you have to make me a deal" she says and I nod. "You will do ANYTHING I say and you can stay here with your friends." she says. I have to do this for my friends, I thought, They're the only ones I've ever had. "Deal"

Currently

I knew Kelli could tell something was up at lunch. I didn't eat a simgle thing and I was stumbling around all day and kids were being nice and sympathetic towards me and that includes my bullies. People were helping me walk, telling me jokes, and even telling me stories from their childhood. Although it didn't help to cheer me up, I'm glad they tried. Alot of teachers looked pissed when they saw how I was but they weren't mad at me. They were mad at my mother. They pulled me aside after class and I explained to them what had happened and why i couldn't tell and now I could see how mad both Eddie and Kelli looked. "Ok I'll bite" Eddie said after many moments of silence. "Who raped you?" Eddie asked me. I sigh and look at him knowing I had to tell. "Promise me you won't say a word" I say amd Eddie nods. "It was my mother who raped me" I tell him. "She wouldn't let me tell the cops that her mother was using her as a slave" Kelli says. "Why is your mother using you as a slave?" Eddie asked. I could tell he was furious but he was keeping calm. "She found out that you guys knew I'm a werewolf and unless im her slave amd do everything I say she'll make me move again" I whisper to Eddie. Eddie stands from his seat amd walks to the bathroom. "He's piiiiiiiiiiissed" Kelli says as Eddie walks to the bathroom. "Kelli please tell the cops" I say and Kelli instantly nods.

Kelli POV

The whole rest of the day I thought about everything I knew about what was happening to Jean and when I got home I went right to my dad. "Kelli," my dad said, "you have your serious face on. What's wrong?" "We need to go to the police station" I say and my dad's eyes widen in surprise. "My friend Jean is a werewolf like us and her mom doesn't want anyone else to know. So when she found out me and Eddie knew she made a deal with Jean. She told Jean either Jean had to be her slave or they'd move away and Jean couldn't be my friend anymore. She accepted amd just last night her mom raped her" I finished. "Let's go" my dad said and he looked furious he headed out thendoor and started towards the police station which was only 2 blocks away. "Do you know her full name?" My dad asked me as we walked. "Her full name is Jean Jasmine Jemsime" I replied and he simply nodded. Once we got there I repeated the story, minus the werewolf part, to the chief of police. "Ok we'll have a look" the chief said then he looked at my dad. "Would you like to take custody of the child?" he asks and my dad nods. Ok so now my bestie is my sister, I thought. "Well if everything is the way your daughter claimed," the chief of police says, "then you will gain custody of thegrans child"

Jean POV

It was atleast 6 pm when I saw a black van pull into the driveway. I immediately knew it was the CYS (Child Youth Family Services). I didn't tell my mom because everything was so outta shape that they'd definitely jail her for what's happening here. The doorbell rang and I wasted no time answering it. The guy who stood at the door widened his eyes as he saw what I looked like. I was bruised amd scratched head to toe, I was dehydrated and skinnier than normal since I haven't eaten in two days, and I wore a made outfit that was an inch away from revealing my panties. I stepped back to allow him inside and he didn't have to look far to find out i was in bsd conditions. "How can your mother be so careless?" he asks and I just shrug. "She just started this a few days ago" I reply. "Good thimg we caught it early on" he says and just as he speaks my mom walks from the kitchen and she looks pissed and I get scared. "Who the hell is this Jean?" she asls me angrily. "A person from the CYS" I reply as the guy calls some police to come in. My mom kicks me into the wall and I break my arm from the impact. The CYS guy grabs my mom and holds her still until the cops arrive and arrest her. A moment later Kelli arrives and so does an ambulance. "I'll pack your stuff for you" Kelli says and I look at her. "Im going to be sent to a foster home now" I say and Kelli smiles. "No you aren't," she pulls a paper out of her pocket and hands it to me. I look at it and it says Kelli's dad adopted me. I smile and hug her with my good arm. "Thanks Kelli" I say amd she goes to my room to pack my stuff while the paramedics fix my arm. Oncw they're done I stamd up and stumble a bit but some one catches me and when I look I see Eddie. "Hey Jean" he smiles kindly. "Hi Eddie" I reply and he lets me lean against him as we go to my room. When we get there I see Kelli's dad and Kelli both packing my stuff. "Thanks you guys" I say and I smile. "Glad to help" Kelli says. I change while they're packing then we go to Kelli's house. Kelli looks at me amd smiles. "Welcome to the family" Kelli says.


End file.
